Fluorinated organic compounds have been used in a wide variety of applications, for example, in surface treatments, as intermediates in the synthesis of compounds such as pharmaceuticals, and as monomers in the synthesis of polymers with highly valued properties. In particular, as compounds or as components of polymers, they are used to impart soil, water and oil resistance, and improved flame retardancy to materials, especially in fiber-related industries. Generally, the fluorinated compounds are applied as a topical treatment, but their effectiveness decreases over time because of material loss resulting from wear and washing.
A need thus remains to provide polymeric materials that have improved, more durable soil and oil resistance.